Winston Zeddemore
Winston Zeddemore, alongside the other Ghostbusters: Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, and Egon Spengler, battled the Mythbusters and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. He was portrayed by Walter Downing. Information on the rapper Winston Zeddemore is one of the four Ghostbusters, along with Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, and Egon Spengler. Out of the four, Zeddemore is perhaps the most conventional as he is a responsible and dependable person. He first appeared on-screen in the movie Ghostbusters when he applied for a position with the team not long after they were established. As a part of his employment interview with Janine Melnitz, he was asked if he believed in many paranormal activities and phenomena, but he said that he'd believe anything as long as there was a steady paycheck involved. He was portrayed by Ernie Hudson in the films and voiced by Arsenio Hall and Buster Jones in the animated series. Lyrics [Note: Winston Zeddemore is in purple, while Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler, and Janine Melnitz are in regular text. Zeddemore rapping along with another person is in ''purple and italics. Other Ghostbusters rapping without Zeddemore is in bold and italics. All four Ghostbusters rapping together is in italics.] 'Verse 1: Are you tired of two geeks in mustaches Who can manage to be boring with explosions and crashes? If you, or the Lorax, wanna bust like we do, Give us a call. ''We're ready to defeat you!'' Ghostbusters, flow crushers, get the job done! Spitting out the lyrics like, "We got one!" Get the people moving like the Statue of Liberty! Try to beat us in a battle? Man, you gotta be kidding me! The delivery of Stantz stands straight like my main man's slinky! I collect spores. Tell him 'bout the Twinkie. Like your show, it's all fluff and filler. I'll kick your hiney, man. I'm a savage killer. '''Verse 2: That's enough from the walrus and dickless the clown. Let's show these myth bitches how we do it downtown! Grab your stick, hold'n, heat 'em up, smoking! High speed shows your ass get beat in slow motion! We roast show hosts when our flows cross streams! Pumping out blockbusters, while you work behind the scenes! It's a rap test, dummy, and you're both getting crashed! We came, we saw, we kicked your ass! Trivia *Zeddemore is the first rapper to be portrayed by a fan of ERB who isn't a mainstream YouTuber or celebrity. *He does not appear on the battle's YouTube thumbnail. However, he does appear on the cover art of the battle. **This is due to him appearing later in the battle and not at the beginning. ***In turn, the reason why he only starts appearing halfway through the first verse is because, in the original Ghostbusters movie, he was a late addition to the team. **He is the second title rapper not to appear in the battle's thumbnail, after Bill O'Reilly. *He is the second title rapper to not appear on a title card, after Steve Jobs. Gallery Ghostbst.jpg|Sketches of the four Ghostbusters in one of Nice Peter's tweets Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Category:Walter Downing